Acrostiches
by Mirliton
Summary: Acrotiches divers et souvent délirants sur l'univers des mangemorts. Lucius, Voldemort, Crabbe, Severus qui traîne toujours dans le coin,...
1. Miroir, ô mon miroir

Je m'ennuie... (question écriture): la Machine Infernale est au point mort, un OS en cours n'avance pas, alors en attendant je racle quelques fonds de tiroir que je ne comptais pas publier. Comme l'indique le titre (ô lecteur perpicace), ce sont des acrostiches; tous ont été écrits dans un moment de folie (et le plus souvent de review ou de RAR. Et oui, je ne me contente plus des fics pour délirer...).

**Disclaimer:** madame Rowling, reprenez ce que vous voulez là-dedans. Avec des gants (surtout pour le 1er, il est assez gluant).

**Personnages**: pour le moment, Lucius, Crabbe, Voldemort et Severus qui traîne toujours ses chaudrons dans le coin.

**Genre:** du délire, et aussi du plus sérieux (un seul. Mais je vous préviendrai au début, histoire d'éviter les gros chocs ). Les acrostiches sont parfois en vers (j'essaie, j'essaie: c'est plus marrant), des fois non (je ne suis pas non plus La Fontaine).

L'acrostiche qui suit était au départ destiné à **Benebu**, en échange (mais elle était perdante dans ce marché) d'un chapitre supplémentaire de Trop Fort Le Mangemort (hum, allez, levez le doigt: qui n'a pas encore couru le lire?)

-

* * *

-

**Miroir, ô mon miroir…**

**- **

(_Poudlard, dortoir des Xemes années, Lucius devant son miroir_)

-

**M**AJESTE du nom : être un Malfoy sinon rien.

**A**MPLEUR de tout geste : tirer une baguette comme on tire une épée.

**L**ANGUEUR du regard : pouvoir séducteur… du pouvoir.

**E**CRASANTE supériorité : sois à moi, ou ne sois rien.

**F**ASCINATION de l'infini : vouloir toujours plus, sans raison, sans concession.

**O**RGUEIL de la prestance : robes tourbillonnantes, mouvement de ténèbres attirantes…

**Y**i.i.i.i.p… _Bam_. « Putain Severus ! Range tes machins visqueux dans tes foutus bocaux ! »

-

* * *

**- **

**Voilà: Lucius essuyait le premier les feux de la rampe. Et les viscosités d'un futur Maître de Potions. **


	2. Accident en cours de sortilèges

**Disclaimer:** toujours pareil. Pas besoin de gants toutefois ici.

**Personnages:** Lucius et Crabbe, en leur tendre (?) enfance.

L'avant-dernier vers est bancal, mais tant pis.

-

Celui-ci était aussi pour Benebu.

-

* * *

-

**_Un accident en cours de sortilèges._**

-

« **C**rabbe ! Sacré nom d'un hippogriffe à roulettes !

**R**ange immédiatement cette damnée baguette! »

**A**u moins, il pouvait toujours bouger et parler.

«**B**en quoi ?» répliqua, tremblant, le pauvre gaffeur.

«**B...** , enlève-moi ça ou je fais un malheur ! »

**E**t Lucius agita ses couettes, enragé.

-

* * *

-

**Il paraît que l'imagination est bien pire que les mots ou les images. Je vous fais donc confiance pour imaginer à quoi ressemblent les couettes (teintes?) de Lulu .**


	3. Le Maître du jeu

**Disclaimer:** JKR est propriétaire du personnage, le surnom... ma foi il est tombé dans le domaine public depuis le temps, non?

**Personnages:** Voldy et Sevy.

-

Benebu: c'est encore toi qui avais écopé de ce machin (c'est là que je me dis que tu es très patiente...)

-

(au fait, z'avez remarqué? j'ai découvert les barres de séparation qui prennent toute la ligne! c'était ma grande joie de la semaine.)

-

* * *

-

**_Le Maître du Jeu._**

**- **

**V**irevoltant dans ses amples robes noires, le Seigneur Sombre songeait.

**O** gouffres sans fond de l'esprit humain, dans quels abîmes précipitez-vous ses pensées…

**L**'enjeu était de taille, il fallait agir sans erreur.

**D**écidant enfin d'affronter son destin, il s'assit et choisit une carte.

« **Y**eah ! je touche 40000 gallions sans passer par la case départ, t'es mal barré Sevy. »

-

* * *

-

**Ben oui, les soirées doivent être longues, entre chaque attaque annuelle de Poudlard... **


	4. De Tom à Voldemort

**Disclaimer**: toujours pareil.

**Personnage:** Voldemort.

**Avertissement:** cette fois, ç'en est un sérieux (ça m'arrive, des crises comme ça...)

-

Et je ne sais plus qui a été la première lectrice-victime.

Rectification: c'était là-aussi Benebu, qui devient une bêta-lectrice contre son gré... :)

-

* * *

-

**_Comment Tom devint Voldemort : _**

-

**T**ranquille assurance de celui qui se sait supérieur

**O**ubli forcé du paradis jamais atteint de l'enfance

**M**élancolie d'un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu connaître

-

**M**esquinerie de ceux qui le sentent différent

**A**dmiration de ceux qui le savent déjà puissant

**R**efus définitif de ce sentiment inconnu

**V**olonté de s'imposer à tous à tout prix

**O**bsession du pouvoir sans merci

**L**atence d'un avenir terrible

**O**bscurité de desseins indéfinis

-

**R**ègne des ténèbres grandissantes

**I**gnominie des projet accomplis

**D**omination par tous redoutée

**D**ésir infini de mort et de vie

**L**étal regard flamboyant

**E**clat mortifère d'un nom effrayant:

-

VOLDEMORT.

-

* * *

-

**En partie inspiré du tome 6... **


	5. Pour quelques rides de trop

**Disclaimer:** mais oui, c'est à Rowling... Voldemort, chaudron et tout et tout.

**Personnages**: Voldemort. Lucius (tant bien que mal). Severus (mais uniqument parce que Lucius l'a attrapé par le bord de sa robe pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir).

**L'acrostiche** était destiné à **Pauline-Jeanne**, qui m'a offert toute une série de ficelles (de caleçon) pour certains chapitres de la Machine Infernale. J'ai trouvé comment les utiliser.

-

* * *

-

**  
Pour quelques rides de trop…**

-

**F**rémissant d'horreur, les Mangemorts attendaient.

**I**l était là. Il était Furieux. Il était…

**C**omme il le serait, ou comme il l'avait été,

**E**n un peu plus… en un peu moins… en différent.

**L**e Dark Lord connaissait les risques d'accidents :

**L**a potion de jouvence joue de mauvais tours.

**E**t Lucius glapit au milieu des cris stridents :

« **S**everus, trouve-lui un remède ou un nounours ! »

-

* * *

-

**Baby Voldy... c'est-y pas mignon... **


	6. Dans la nuit

**Disclamer** : comme toujours.

**Personnage **: Lucius. C'est amusant: ce n'est pas un personnage qui m'intéresse plus que ça, mais là c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus d'idées.

**Genre **: sérieux.

**Précision** : j'ai supposé que Lucius a été marqué le jour de Yule (enfin, la nuit). Un peu pour la symbolique, et beaucoup pour avoir un mot sérieux qui commence par 'y'  
:)  
Ah, et **yule** c'est la nuit du solstice d'hiver.  
fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/** Yule**

-

* * *

-

**Dans la nuit.**

-

**L**es nouveaux Mangemorts, en extase, se taisent.

**U**n murmure s'élève pour les appeler :

**C**'est la voix des Ténèbres, pour les Initiés.

**I**mmobile devant l'éclat des yeux de braise,

**U**n homme regarde en face le Seigneur Noir.

**S**'il a donné sans crainte son âme ce soir,

-

**M**éprisant la douleur palpitant sur son bras,

**A**u moins il sait avoir gagné gloire et pouvoir.

**L**e Maître s'enflamme : ses mots se font appâts

**E**t emportent les jeunes recrues dans son rêve,

**F**olie démesurée de son esprit retors.

**O** jeunesse poursuivant un leurre, sans trêve…

**Y**ule a le sourire triomphant de la mort.

-

* * *

-

**Ben oui, quand on fait du sérieux avec les Mangemorts, c'est pas folichon. **


	7. Marqué à vie

Chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop. L'acrostiche précédent me taraudait : trop sombre, et bla et bla. Du coup, voici la même scène, mais avec un autre regard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :**

1. Mme Rowling, je vous l'emprunte et vous le rends, en bon état (enfin, presque. Je ne suis de toutes façons pas responsable des dégâts matériels : c'est Lucius qui est une andouille, il n'a qu'à être un peu plus soigneux. Là.)

2. Benebu m'a gracieusement prêté « la belle lucy », expression issue de sa traduction _Trop Fort le Mangemort_ (qu'on se le dise une fois pour toutes : ALLEZ LA LIRE), ainsi que les p'tits motifs qui ornent les robes de Lulu.

**Personnages **: **Lucius** (dit aussi Lulu, ou : la belle Lucy). Avec une rapide apparition de Severus en incarnation de la Sagesse et la Vérité.

**Genre :** euh, humour ? ( soit : vous êtes sensés rire)

-

* * *

-

**Marqué à vie.**

-

**L**'heure est solennelle, le silence est de mise.  
**U**n tourbillonnement de robes majestueux  
**L**'accompagne dans un froufroutement soyeux.  
**U**ne douleur. Une Marque. Son âme est prise.

-

**L**es autres Mangemorts l'envient : il prendra place  
**A** la droite du Lord. Sous son regard de glace,

-

**B**eaucoup baissent les yeux, par peur ou par prudence.  
**E**t ratent l'essentiel de la scène qui suit.  
**L**orsque, fier, il rejoint les autres dans la nuit,  
**L**es broderies soulignent sa magnificience  
(**E**légants petits crânes phosphorescents). Puis…

-

**L**es robes, ces traîtresses, s'emmêlent (s'en mêlent) :  
**U**n pas de trop, le voilà qui tombe et grommelle.  
**C**e que personne n'oubliera. Quelqu'un ricane :  
« **Y**ek yek yek... » Et Severus murmure : « Quel âne... »

-

* * *

- 

**Un de plus. Si ça devient insupportable, hurlez 'stop', avec le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche.  
:) **


End file.
